


Crânes colorés

by FanWarriors_19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Red Skull, Blue Skull, White Skull & tout le reste de la clique colorée vous accueillent dans ce recueil définitivement classé crack!fic. Au programme : une ambiance multicolore et une cousinade très particulière. Quelques super-héros traînent cependant au détour, de temps en temps...[Multi-contributeurs]





	1. Blue Skull

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Blue Skull**

\- Ah, Captain America ! s'exclama Red Skull, alors que son pire ennemi entrait en trombe dans le laboratoire, bouclier au poing. Justement, je tenais absolument à vous présenter... mon très cher cousin, Blue Skull !

D'un geste théâtral, le Nazi désigna une autre créature lui ressemblant fortement... sauf en ce qui concernait sa couleur de peau : Blue Skull était... bleu. ( _ Oh, merci, Captain Obvious ! _ me criez-vous.)

\- Vous savez, Schmidt..., répondit Steve Rogers sur le ton de la conversation. Rouge ou bleu, cela m'importe peu, je vous gagnerai tous les deux, à la fin, peu importe la couleur de votre peau.


	2. White Skull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - White Skull**

Il y avait Red Skull, que l'on ne présente plus. Il y avait Blue Skull, ce cousin présenté récemment au grand public, et qui passe pour un Nazi "de gauche", avec son joint de cannabis aux lèvres, ses lunettes de soleil et un éternel « vive les fleuuuurs » marmonné – le hippie parfait, ne manquait que les dreadlocks par manque de chevelure apparente.

Et il y avait White Skull, l'autre cousin, qui n'était pas encore sorti de l'ombre. Albinos et gothique, il contrastait vivement avec Blue Skull, avec ces différences fondamentales de style et de mode de vie.

Notez, en guise de bonus, que si quelqu'un était pris de l'idée de placer côte à côte, dans cet ordre, Blue Skull, puis White Skull, et enfin Red Skull, afin de prendre une photographie en couleur… avec leurs carnations de peau (plutôt inhabituelles, m'enfin passons), nous obtiendrions le drapeau français – un comble pour des Allemands.


End file.
